La famille Shafiq
by Silent Blue Wolf
Summary: Elise Shafiq est une Gryffondor de cinquième année à Poudlard, en 1975. Entre ses amis, sa famille, ses ennemis, sa sœur, la guerre et ce membre des Maraudeurs, elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête. (Je vous promets un truc pas trop à l'eau de rose, c'est pas mon truc).
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! C'est la toute première fanfic que j'écris mais c'est surtout la première histoire que je publie au grand jour, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît ! :D_

 _N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ce que vous en pensez m'intéresse énormément (surtout vos critiques si elles sont constructives)_

 _Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont les personnages que je rajoute dans cet univers et mon imagination._

 _Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 **Prologue**

 **29 août 1976.**

« Je crois que tout est prêt… _Annonça une douce voix féminine._

La jeune fille terminait tout juste de boucler sa valise, sous les yeux de son ami d'enfance, et laissa son regard traîner sur sa chambre, qu'elle trouva vide. Chaque vêtement, chaque babioles définie comme pouvant être utile avait été retiré de chaque étagère, de chaque tiroir de chaque meuble et s'était retrouvée dans la valise, à présent bouclée.

\- De toute façon s'il te manque un truc, je peux toujours te faire un colis non ? _Demanda le jeune garçon, dont les yeux verts laissés deviner une certaine tristesse._

 _-_ Non, tu connais mes parents, ils te laisseront jamais entrer… Déjà qu'aujourd'hui c'est exceptionnelle puisque je pars demain matin.

La voix de la jeune fille laissa échapper un sanglot, que son interlocuteur s'empressa d'interrompre en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas me manquer, Lisou.

\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, Robin.

\- Tu verras, ça va bien se passer, tu vas retrouver les filles, t'auras juste à ignorer Cara. »

A la pensée de la jolie blonde, la jeune fille se détacha de son meilleur ami. Parler de sa sœur était toujours un sujet glissant. Elle lui fit un petit sourire tout en s'asseyant sur le tapis sombre qui trônait au pied du lit.

Après avoir passé l'été ensemble en grande partie, les deux amis allaient devoir se séparer. Le dénommé Robin partait étudier à Oxford à la rentrée, il était donc un excellent élève, tout comme sa meilleure amie – et voisine – assise en face lui. Seulement cette dernière ne comptait pas aller à Oxford ou dans une autre école des environs. Non, demain matin elle partait pour faire sa cinquième année dans l'école de sorcellerie bien connue du monde des sorciers : Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde! Tout d'abord, je me suis aperçue d'une petite erreur chronologique, la cinquième année des maraudeurs se déroule en 1975 et pas 1976. Voilà, c'est un petit détail mais à part ça j'espère que vous avec aimé ce petit prologue que je vous ai offert juste avant. :)_

 _pompote : Merci pour ta review ça me fait plaisir, et oui j'ai eu un petit problème, je connais pas encore bien le site, avant je faisais que lire les fanfics qui avaient l'air intéressantes et maintenant je me mets à écrire tout juste, heureusement que j'ai les conseils d'une amie pour m'aider un peu (merci family-business mdddr) :)_

 _Place au premier chapitre, bonne lecture!_

 _Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont les personnages que je rajoute dans cet univers et mon imagination._

 **Chapitre 1**

Le Poudlard Express commençait à se remplir, au moment où Elise, suivie de sa famille, arrivait sur le quai neuf trois-quarts. Elle fit abstraction des commentaires de ses parents et de sa soeur sur les élèves si enthousiastes qu'ils bousculaient tout le monde et se focalisa sur les visages qu'elle aperçevait. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, voir les trois visages si familiers de ses amies. La brune fût stoppée dans ses recherches quand elle entendit la voix nasillarde de la blonde à ses côtés. Cette haine envers sa soeur s'était principalement fondée sur leur séparation à leur entrée à Poudlard. Avant ses onze ans, Elise adorait passer du temps avec sa soeur Cara. Mais la répartition eût défaut de leur amour sororal. Si dans sa famille, ils étaient généralement répartis à Serpentard, comme pour Cara, ce fût à la surprise générale que la brune fût répartie à Gryffondor. Au début, les soeurs ne voyaient pas de différence, mais les années passèrent et elles avaient moins de choses à partager. Ca, puis le rejet que leur père, Marcus Shafiq, avait appliqué sur Elise dès sa première année – que Cara s'était empressée d'appliquer elle aussi pour ne pas le déçevoir. Seule sa mère semblait ne voir aucune différence, de nature douce, c'était son seul réconfort dans sa famille. Cara cria dans son oreille:

"Narcissa ! Bella !"

Face à l'arrivée des deux Black elle roula des yeux et préféra s'éloigner. Elle vit son père accueillir les deux jeunes filles à bras ouverts et faire une poignée de main viril au père de ces deux dernières, Cygnus Black. Ils plaisantèrent tous ensemble tandis qu'Anne, la mère d'Elise, tentait de la faire s'approcher avec un petit sourire. _Pour toi, d'accord..._ Elle poussa son chariot jusqu'à sa mère et resta en retrait avec elle.

"Je sais que tu ne les aime pas, et tu as raison, mais... _Chuchota la mère de famille avant de se faire interrompre par Elise._

\- Ah ne me dit pas de faire des efforts ! _Répondit la jeune,_ _tout en chuchotant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, avec le brouhaha de la gare._

\- Si tu me laissais parler, tu saurais que je voulais dire qu'avec une famille comme la notre, tu dois au moins essayer de faire bonne figure. Surtout avec des gens comme eux."

Dans le monde magique, il existait ce qu'on appelle le _Registre des Sang-Pur_ où figure les noms des vingt-huit familles qui sont composés d'authentiques sang-pur. Ces familles se font surnommées les "Vingt-huit sacrées". Rien qu'en y pensant, Elise ne pouvait retenir une grimace de dégoût. Sa soeur croyait profondément au statut de sang-pur, principalement à cause des fréquentations qu'elle avait dans sa maison.

Elise souffla mais ne répondit pas car elle savait que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Derrière la famille Black, elle aperçut une chevelure flamboyante s'agiter. La propriétaire de la parure de feu d'affairait avec des retrouvailles joyeuses avec plusieurs de leurs camarades de classe et aux embrassades avec ses parents. Lorsqu'Anne vit que sa fille avait toute son attention occupée à présent, elle lui entoura les épaules d'un bras comme elle savait si bien le faire et lui embrassa le front, récoltant de nouveau l'attention de sa fille.

"Dis moi que tu essaieras au moins de venir pour Noël. _Dit la mère, unsourire bienveillant sur les lèvres._

\- Pour toi, je veux bien faire un petit effort."

Elise serra sa mère dans ses bras, le plus fort qu'elle put. Elle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait; qu'elle était grande maintenant, qu'elle était indépendante, mais sa mère était un joyeux qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser filer et qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. La brune releva la tête et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle croisa le regard dédaigneux de sa soeur, qui avait jeté un coup d'oeil au-dessus de son épaule. Habituée à ses regards et sans une parole à son père, elle dirigea son chariot vers la rouquine qui avait attiré son attention. Lily Evans se tourna vers elle et son sourire se fit encore plus grand, si c'était possible. Les deux jeunes filles se saluèrent et furent vite rejointes par une de leurs amies, Célina Bryson. Physiquement, cette dernière ressemblait presque à Elise, elles avaient toutes deux de longs cheveux bruns - bouclés pour la Shafiq et lisses pour la Bryson -, un teint pâle et de grands yeux noisettes. Toute la différence se remarquait dans leur caractère distinct. Elise était aussi douce que sa mère mais s'était découvert le caractère violent de son père en jetant un sort de stupéfaction l'an dernier à un Serpentard, offrant à ce dernier un séjour d'une semaine à l'infirmerie. Célina, elle, avait une grosse tendance à râler pour un oui ou pour un non, mais avait un sens de l'humour trop attachant pour s'en défaire et un rire terriblement communicatif.

Célina et Elise saluèrent les parents de Lily et les trois adolescentes se dirigèrent à grands pas vers le train, se trouvèrent un compartiment vide, installèrent leurs affaires et s'assirent sur les banquettes. Elles attendaient encore deux personnes. Leurs deux autres camarades de dortoir et elles seraient au grand complet.

Le Poudlard Express s'élança enfin du quai dans un nuage de fumée et Elise chercha sa mère pour lui adresser un dernier sourire avant un long moment.

En voyant que leurs deux amies n'arrivaient toujours pas, les filles décidèrent de se raconter leurs vacances. Rien d'extraordinaire, Elise n'avait pas pu voir les filles mais avait pu leur écrire. Les seules personnes que la jeune fille avait vu pendant ces deux mois interminables n'étaient que sa famille et les autres familles pleines de serpentards qui peuplaient les dîners auquels elle était convié et ceux que ses parents organisaient. Ces familles étaient principalement les Malefoy, les Black (le seul point assez positif de cette famille était qu'elle avait pu voir Sirius, avec qui elle s'entendait bien), les Rosier, les Nott et parfois des descendants des Gaunt, une famille très ancienne, soit disant descendante de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Heureusement, elle n'aurait plus à supporter ces serpents-là une fois à Poudlard.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Elise n'avait même pas remarqué le regard insistant de Lily, assise juste en face d'elle. La brune et la rouquine s'étaient rencontrées grâce à leur maison, mais surtout car elles partageaient le même dortoir avec Célina et leurs deux autres amies, introuvables. Depuis la première année, elles s'étaient confiés leurs vies, leurs états d'âmes, absolument tout. Et en ce moment-même, Lily savait très bien ce qui tracassait Elise. Lily se rassurait en se disant que si son amie n'avait pas choisi sa famille biologique, elle s'en était trouvé une autre chez les Gryffondor.

Les allées et venues devant leur compartiment n'arrêtaient pas depuis leur départ de la gare, mais un petit groupe attira l'attention des filles et elles firent une moue de dégoût. Un petit groupe de Serpentards, menés par Lucius Malefoy, les avaient regardées d'un air dédaigneux et s'était vite fait chassé par un autre petit groupe, de quatre élvèes cette fois, bien connus. Le leader du petit groupe s'était arrêté net devant leur compartiment et avait commencé à faire les yeux doux à Lily. Cette dernière s'était levé, lui avait sourit, et avait fermé le rideau afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas rester. Elles entendirent des rires éclatés de l'autre côté de la porte et un "Oh ça va, stop" bruyant. Lorsqu'ils déguerpirent, Elise se dit que l'année s'annonçait excellente.


End file.
